


Stolen Moments

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Fifty Kisses Prompt [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fifty Kisses Prompt, Thalia Hawke - Freeform, varric x hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: Written for the Fifty Kisses PromptHEREon Tumblr.#8 - A Kiss in Secrecy





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or the characters.  
> I’m just playing with them for a bit – I’ll put them back, mostly unharmed.  
> \----------  
> Come and say "hi" to me here:  
> [Tumblr](www.somnaborium.tumblr.com) // Pillowfort // WordPress // [Instagram](www.instagram.com/somnaborium) // [Twitter](www.twitter.com/somnaborium)

“We are going to get caught one of these days, you know,” Hawke peered over her cup of tea at her breakfast companion.

“Isn’t that half the fun, dear Champion?”

“You know I hate it when you call me that, Varric.  And yes, but…”

“But what?”

“Ah… Nothing.  Never mind.”

 

Hawke swung her legs up over the arm of the chair and stared into her cup.

Silence descended, one that Varric would describe as heavy or thick had he been writing; but in reality could only be called worrying.

Slowly, he got up and moved to the chair next to her, taking her hands in his and stroking them gently.

 

“Come on, Muse.  Talk to me, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

“I’m just finding it harder to hide this, hide  _ us _ from everyone.  Especially Isabela.  She lives here too and her walking in this morning was a close call.”

“Ah,” Varric nodded, bringing one of Hawke’s hands to his lips and kissing it, “but we covered well.  We always do. It helps that Rivaini was still half drunk, though, I admit.”

 

Hawke huffed out a laugh, “I’m fairly certain that Isabela is  _ always  _ at least half drunk.  I know we weren’t even doing anything worth hiding from anyone, but I’m never here this early and finding new reasons to be here so much is becoming tricky.”

 

Varric tugged her hands, a gesture that meant “get your ass over here” and Hawke complied, sliding onto his lap and resting her head on his.  He rested one broad hand on her back, the other on the arm of his chair and sighed.

 

“Look, I know this situation isn’t ideal but it will get easier.  I promise,” he turned amber eyes up to meet her azure gaze and grinned, the hand on her back sliding up into her luxuriously curly hair and bringing her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss.  “And once things have settled in this crazy city we call home, we can bring this all out in the open.”

 

“I suppose there is something exciting about it,” Hawke conceded as she stole another kiss.  “And having you all to myself does have a certain appeal.” 

“Now you’re getting it, Muse,” Varric kissed the corner of her mouth before letting her get up to finish her breakfast.

 

Soon, the others would arrive and it would be back to being the Champion and her trusty dwarven friend; but for now, they were happy to share these stolen moments together while they could.


End file.
